Trapped!
by krazieevilchic
Summary: Okay so my class gets zapped into LoZ OoT. I get to be a Sheikah and I have to go searching for my class while helping an incompetent Link get the temples done. Srry Suck at sumarries.


**Hi! Old writer new fic. Everyone does one of those 'I got trapped into my favourite show or vidfeo game or whatever!' stories. So while I still try to overcome writers block and the pressures of french immersion/ extended french I wrote this. The only difference is my whole class gets trapped in the video game not just me and friends and people. Plus I need practice writing in first person for school. Anyway so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. Blah blah blah**

**Trapped**

**Chapter One Tear and Transport.**

I sat down on the stairs of a portable in my school. You think that after I would be more excited considering today would be the first day of my classes over-night field trip to Montréal? But I wasn't. I don't why. I was looking forward to that one week away from the hassles of homework projects and my noisy family. I looked out the gates where the people who rode the TTC entered through. The busy main road bustled with traffic and people rushing to work or the nearby mall. I sighed. Looking around the yard I noticed that I was all alone. It wasn't a suprise I usually was. I came early to finish up anything I had to do, while my friends, who are basically my whole class, came together in a herd. It was a wonder that they weren't attached at the hip. As I waited I felt a pair of people come and sit beside me. I turned around to see who was here this early. It was two of my guy friends. Jack and Damion. I sighed again. They started talking about their favourite subject Ragnarok Online. They had started playing that in grade seven and dragged me into it for a while when I had a crush on Jack and dated him for a bit. But as soon as we broke up I stopped playing. Jack laughed as Damion told him about a newbie who started following him around because he was playing as his trancsendant. I looked up and begged the lord to save me by any means neccessary. When it seemed like I was about to die from listening to stories about this magical land in Ragnarok the rest of my class showed up. That was one of the things I loved about my class, the way they showed up just in time to save you from an awkward situation or your other annoying friends. The other thing I loved about them was the fact that we had few students. If nobody was six we'd be a group of twelve. I quickly ran to the girls who were obviously discussing last night's episode of America's Next Top Model. I hung my head. That was what I hated about my class. I never really fit in perfectly anywhere. The people I knew were stereotypical, and I wasn't. I liked t.v. like the rest of the girls, but I didn't enjoy the soap opera's and reality television they would continually gab about. I was into the intracite plot lines and well developed charcters in anime shows. And for the guys? I liked video games just like them. But they were obsessed with mindless fighting games. There was no balance of violence and plot lines. No developped character to get attached to. But of course they had never played Legend of Zelda. I think that game just captivated my heart so much that I had to own and play every game in the series. So in the end I ended up being the loner even though I had a bunch of friends.

The large grey coach bus pulled out. I spent a few seconds examining the greyhound drawing on the side whilst placing my bag into the large storage compartment. I grabbed my carry-on luggage with a few momentos to "remind me of home while I was away. I ran to the bus's door. I jumped up the steps and looked out to choose my seat. Since we were travelling coach and it was only us we got to choose our seats. I went and sat alone in the middle. My parents had warned me that when travelling coach never sit at the back or the front cause the ride is to bumpy and will make you sick. I watched as everyone scrambled to get to the coveted seats and save spots for their friends. By the time everyone had calmed down I swore I could hear the teacher snoring loudly from the exaution of packing last night. Soon the bus started moving. I decided to take on my hobby for the remainder of the ride. Sitting quietly in the corner pretending not to exist. I yawned. _Maybe I shouldn't have gone to bed so late yesterday._ I told myself. I turned on my side facing the window and snuggled into the cushy seating. I knew that it was a five hour long drive I at least should have spent four of those hours sleeping. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

My eyes snapped open. I looked at the digital clock in my carry-on bag. _2:42 huh? _I told myself. _So only two hours have passed. Wow that was a wasted sleep._ I rubbed my eyes and went to sit up straight. I stood up a little and gazed around. Everyone had fallen asleep. Kristin and Samantha were resting their black-haired heads on each other. Andrea was leaning against the window of her seat while her seating partner Camile had her face smushed againt the seat infront of hers head rest. January-Ann and Ashley were of course sleeping like princesses with their matching pink pillows and silk eye covers. Each holding a light brown stuffed dog named Tinkerbelle in their right hands. Rick was sleeping on the two seats beside his best friend Jason. Jason on the other hand's head was sticking out down the centre aisle of the bus. In the front I saw Eryk off doing his on little sleeping thing. I sat back down and poked my head out the aisle to see anyone down at the far back. the last people in my class were sitting right at the back. Damion leeping on two of the for seats. And Jack was just sitting there looking as though he was starring into space. Suddenly I realized he was looking at my seat. I pulled my head back inside my seats.

_What does he want? _I wondered. He had been looking at me like that all week. You see things had been strange between Jack and myself after we broke up. Although he swore me to be his friend I couldn't help but feel a little resentment. I mean the guy cheated on me with the person I thought was my best friend, Ashley, and then dumps me for her. But as soon as she sees the next pretty face she leaves him for the new guy. Her most recent crush is Jason. I looked out the window. My side bangs fell out of the bobby pin that clipped them to the side of my head. Their light brown colour covered on of my eyes and part of my lightly tanned face. My mind wandered to the guy starring at my headrest.

Suddenly the road became bumpy. I, along with my classmates who had awoken from the stratling movement that felt like an earthquake, looked down the centre aisle and out the front window. A red light was glowing infront of us. The driver didn't seem to notice since he was listening to his walkman. My common sense told me that I had to stop the driver , but the light called for us and increased the need to be lazy once in a wihile. Soon we entered the light. It felt like a vortex, or a rip in the space time coninutum, or something else really smart that they would say on a sci-fi show. It tore apart the coach bus bit by bit. I heard the people in my class scream. Being the level headed one I stood up. I tried to plead with them to calm down, I clutched my bag in one hand and tried to get some of the girls to breath. But before I could do anything else the roof blew off. Large peices of falling debris came crashing down . The last thing I remembered was a sharp pain in my head and the sound of my body collapsing, a few gasps and more screams, then the blackness.

When I awoke, I was out of the vortex. I sat up. My bag fell onto my lap. I touched the spot where the debris hit my head.

"I need an aspirin." I mumbled to myself.

I thought I could hear my head pulsing. I shook it off. After blinking rapidly a few times I couldn't believe what I saw. I seemed to be in a medieval village! The details in the house building, the communal well, chickens flying everywhere, guards posted at the exits. This looked authentic. I looked down at the bag on my lap. Something looked different. I looked again. Those weren't my jeans! In fact. I wasn't wearing jeans at all. Now I wore some sort of female body armor. As I exmained some of the finer details I noticed how good the craftsmanship was. The cloth for flexibility yet the metal breastplate for protection. There was even engraving on it. Some sort of symbol. It looked like an eye with three spiky eyelashes and a tear drop. It looked familiar but with my head throbbing like this I couldn't bring myself to search my memory. I reached up and felt my hair. From the ponytail I worked so hard to make look perfect it was now a bun! I tucked my bangs behind my ear. Luckily they were still there.

"Henna." I heard a feminine voice call sharply.

I turned at the mention of my name and looked for the person who called it. Standing behind me was a familiar looking man. He seemed to be muscular although I speculateed it to be well hidden armor under a travelers suit. Blonde hair covered one of his red eyes.

"Impa is calling for you. Hurry up!" the man scolded.

I sat there dazed for a few seconds. Suddenly I made the connection. I grabbed my bag and searched through on small pocket untill I found what I was looking for. My copy of The Legend of Zelda Collector's Edition! I slapped it against my head and looked up at the well disguised Zelda with amusmant. She looked back down at me with confusion.

"I said that Impa is waiting. Go!" she screamed.

I stood up. Facing Sheik with my bag in hand I stuck out my tongue then turned to walk away. I walked down the familiar path which I had memorized from too many years of obsessive game play. I walked underneath the stone arch leading to the graveyard. Suddenly it hit me as I stopped infront of the large tombstone at the entrance to the graveyard.

"Holy crap!" I shouted. "My class and I have been dropped in the middle of the video game 'Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time'!"

I ran around the tombstone a bit then back out into the town. I didn't know what to do. Should I have been excited for being dropped into one of the best viedo games of all time? Or should I be confused and scared like the rest of my class would be? I slapped my face a bit to calm my nerves. After composing myself I came to the logical conclusion. I was to go and talk to Impa. She as a sage would be able to help me get home and find my class. I took in a deep breath and let myself soak in the sights first hand as I casually walked to the graveyard again. The well peacfully perfect. The ring around the summit of Death Mountain. Just red and eerie enough. The people lying unconcious inside Anju's chicken coop. Anju panicking at the people inside her chicken coop. The windmill. The stone archway that leads to the graveyard.

"People lying unconcious inside Anju's chicken coop!" I yelled.

Rushing to the wooden fence I looked at the people. There were three of them Easily recognized by the unchanged characteristics of their real bodies. Samantha, Kristin, and Rick. Jumping into the coop I shook them awake.

"Henna?" Kristin asked groggily. She looked around. "Where are we?"

I smiled. I knew she had never played this game befoe. I'd love'd to have seen her attempt at adaptation.

"We're in Kakariko Village, at the foot of Death Mountain, in Hyrule. During the Dark Ages." I answered.

Kristin nodded casually pretending to be familiar with the subject. She looked around at the faces of her two classmates. I could tell they all had no clue what I was jabbering about.

"Where is the rest of the class?" Rick asked.

I shook my head in unison with a shrug as a response. He whimpered. I took this time to explain my theory about the vortex, and how we got stuck in the game.

"So where do we stay?" Samantha asked. She fixed her glasses into position as she looked at me.

"Well..." I started. "If you want to stay somewhere normal you're more then welcome to stayt at the great Impa's house, which lies up that flight of stairs on that hill. Or if you're into a more thrilling and frightful mood you can always attempt to stay at the old abandoned House of Skulltula. It's right there." I ended.

The girls were excited about the night of horror laying before them. Being the daring outgoing type of people they were they rushed for the oppu rtunity. Of course Rick on the other hand who perferred normalran straight for Impa's house.

"Baby!" We called after him.

The three of us laughed. I fnially took a good look at their costumes. The girls looked like regular villagers. They were wearing the same style of dress that Anju wore while taking care of the pocket cuccos. I sighed as I realized I seemed to be the only Sheikah here. _Sheikah! _I thought slapping my forehead. _I forgot to meet Impa! _I quickly bade farewell to my friends and rushed to the Shadow Temple.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time on Trapped! Henna finally meets Impa who seems to have an idea of why she was summoned here. She also gets to meet Link and start off to their first temple the Forest Temple! Join us next time on Trapped!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think? Please review cause then I know how bad my writing is!**


End file.
